Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy na ''Zapleczu'' W tym miejscu można prowadzić dyskusje na tematy związane z Warszawikią i jej rozwojem. Zachęcamy do przedstawiania własnych pomysłów, sugestii, zadawania pytań. Archiwa: Archiwum 1 • Archiwum 2 • Archiwum 3 Kategoria:Meta __TOC__ Reorganizacja nazw W wyniku dyskusji mojej z Kakarakakiem wypłynął pomysł sporego zreorganizowania przestrzeni nazw na Warszawikii. Jak zaargumentował Kakarakak, aktualny ukłąd nazw np. "Grochowska (ulica)" czy "Plac Szembeka (przystanek)" jest niewystarczający przede wszystkim ze względu na trudności w wyszukiwaniu tych miejsc, także w naszej wyszukiwarce. Rozpoczynam dyskusję, czekam na wypowiedzi. Mikiapole3 18:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) :Zgadzam się z tym, że wyszukiwanie nie działa odpowiednio, przynajmniej od jakiegoś czasu (coś mi świta ze wcześniej było OK). Czy jako admini jesteście w stanie przeprowadzić jakieś testy, które pokażą, jaki wzorzec ewentualnie by zadziałał? Szemrany 23:20, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Tylko jaki wzorzec będzie w ogóle skuteczny. Czy przenieść rozwiązanie z Wikipedii: "Ulica Marszałkowska", "Ulica Emilii Plater", czy może wymyślić coś innego, np. "Marszałkowska", "Emilii Plater", "Aleja Jana Pawła II". W tej chwili przychodzą mi na myśl takie dwa rozwiązania, przy zachowaniu oczywiście przekierowań w starym stylu. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś propozycje? Mikiapole3 10:17, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :W zasadzie więcej opcji nie ma. Myślę, że ze względu na to, że mamy i ulice, i aleje, i place, i przystanki (i skwery zatytułowane już beznawiasowo), nazwy powinien poprzedzać odpowiedni rzeczownik – "Ulica", "Aleja", "Plac", "Zespół przystankowy" (nie "przystanek"!) i tak dalej i tak dalej. Wtedy byłoby ładne rozróżnienie, np.: "Ulica Woronicza", "Zespół przystankowy Woronicza" i "Zajezdnia autobusowa Woronicza". Pod "Woronicza" znalazłby się disambig. Przy okazji uprzedzam, iż będę forsował nazwy "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie" i "Ulica Aleje Ujazdowskie", jakkolwiek niewłaściwie czy nieludzko dla was brzmiące, jako że są poprawne. Kakarakak 17:54, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Co do Alej Jerozolimskich i Ujazdowskich to forma "ulica" nie tylko dziwnie wygląda, ale i jest raczej niestosowana. Nikt potocznie nie używa takiej nazwy. Wątpię także w poprawność formy "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie", nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem, wydaje mi się także mijać to trochę z ewolucją nazwy: ulica Jerozolimska, aleja Jerozolimska, Aleje Jerozolimskie. Zawsze z tym problemem można napisać do komisji nazewniczej urzędu miasta. A co robimy z patronami: będzie "ulica Woronicza" czy może "ulica Jana Pawła Woronicza". Ja widziałbym prędzej tę drugą formę, skoro już mamy wszystko zmieniać. Ponadto jest też sprawa podwójnych nazw ulic, wtedy można by zrobić tytuły: "Ulica Wspólna w Śródmieściu" oraz "Ulica Wspólna w Wesołej", już bez nawiasów. Czy pozostanie nam w ogóle coś jeszcze z nawiasami? Mikiapole3 18:46, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :Słowo "Aleje" to integralna część nazwy (tak jak słowo "Żołnierzy" w "Żołnierzy Wyklętych", samo "Wyklętych" nie funkcjonuje), dlatego też jest pisane wielką literą(!). W języku polskim istnieją określenia dróg takie jak ulica, aleja czy plac, a "aleje" (małą literą) może być jedynie liczbą mnogą słowa "aleja". Na tablicach MSI również jest "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie". Co do ewolucji nazwy, raczej sugeruje ona przekształcenie na poziomie języka potocznego nazwy poprawnej (aleja Jerozolimska) w formę Aleje Jerozolimskie, która z biegiem czasu utrwaliła się jako właściwa. Kakarakak 19:12, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, będę musiał przyjrzeć się jakiejś tablicy jutro i będę się wypowiadał. Mikiapole3 19:30, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :Możesz się przyjrzeć dziś oglądając to, to albo to zdjęcie z Wikipedii (przy odpowiednim powiększeniu widać, że na tabliczce są dwa wyrazy). Oczywiście swoich powyższych twierdzeń nie opierałem na tych zdjęciach, widziałem na własne oczy tabliczki wzdłuż całych Alej. Kakarakak 20:04, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) No tak, ale nie widzę tam za bardzo napisu "ulica". Mikiapole3 10:02, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) :O, faktycznie. Mój błąd, przepraszam. Ale w każdym razie nie ma dużymi literami "Jerozolimskie" + "Aleje" małymi w lewym górnym rogu. Zatem czegoś na tych tabliczkach brakuje. Nie określili, co to jest za droga (czy ulica, czy aleja, czy plac; w słowniku języka polskiego nie ma słowa "Aleje"), bo jest sama nazwa. Jeżeli założymy następujący schemat nazewnictwa naszych artykułów: prefiks nazwa, gdzie prefiks mówi nam, co to za obiekt (ulica, zajezdnia, skwer itd.), i uznamy, że "Aleje" to właśnie prefiks (wyraz określający drogę, równoprawny z "ulica", "aleja", "plac"), wówczas artykuł o Krakowskim Przedmieściu powinien się nazywać się "Przedmieście Krakowskie", bo "Przedmieście" też w zamyśle nazywającego było określeniem drogi. Kakarakak 10:32, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Myślę, że powinniśmy przyjąć, że w przypadku tych dwóch Alej (Alei?) tzw. prefiksa po prostu nie ma, są to nazwy "specjalne". Co do Krakowskiego Przedmieścia to raczej całość jest przyjęta jako nazwa ulicy, mimo iż historycznie faktycznie "przedmieście" mogło określać rodzaj obiektu. W tym przypadku musielibyśmy zrobić też np. ulicę Droga Wspólna albo Droga Czerwona, co w ogóle nie funkcjonuje i na pewno nie zostało wymyślone w tej formie. Mikiapole3 18:27, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) :Dokładnie, tak musielibyśmy zrobić – ten przykład podałem oczywiście jedynie w celu zilustrowania kwestii, nie zamierzam nazywać artykułu o Krakowskim "Przedmieście Krakowskie". Wracając do kwestii Alej, uważam, że powinno się uświadamiać, że nie ma takiego rzeczownika pospolitego jak "aleje" i jest to część nazwy własnej charakterystycznej właśnie dla tych dwóch konkretnych ulic w Polsce (co prawda później zostało to skopiowane do innych miast). Co do odmiany – mój słownik jej nie podaje, jako że to nazwa własna. Ja sam nigdy nie spotkałem się z formą "Alei Jerozolimskich", zawsze "Alej". Kakarakak 19:16, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Ja też nigdy się nie spotkałem z formą "alei", ale o dziwo mój słownik języka polskiego (co prawda sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat) podaje właśnie formę D. lmn. "alei", dziwne dla mnie. Trzeba by to jeszcze sprawdzić. Rozumiem, że jak na razie zmiany dotyczą ulic, placów, alej, zajezdni i zespołów przystankowwych (chyba nic nie pominąłem). A np. obszary MSI, np. Służewiec i Służewiec (obszar MSI), zostawiamy w spokoju, jak myślę. Mikiapole3 19:48, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) :Według mnie artykuły o obszarach można zintegrować z tymi o osiedlach. Bo na przykład artykuł o obszarze MSI Służewiec względem artykułu Służewiec różni się tylko danymi z drugiego zdania pierwszego akapitu, czyli granicami obszaru. Dlatego moim zdaniem wystarczy dodać do artykułu Służewiec wzmiankę, że według MSI granice obszaru przebiegają w taki a taki sposób. I tyle. Kakarakak 18:43, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Sądzę jednak, że warto pozostawić oba artykuły, gdyż tak naprawdę dotyczą one dwóch różnych obszarów, które noszą po prostu takie same nazwy. Mikiapole3 20:48, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) :To może stwórzmy artykuł Obszary MSI, gdzie znajdzie się spis obszarów podzielonych wg dzielnic oraz wyszczególnione będą ich granice. Po co robić dziesiątki artykułów, których treść liczy jedno zdanie. Można by też w takim artykule zawrzeć historię zmian granic/nazw obszarów itd. Kakarakak 17:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Co do ulic, ja zastosowałbym zasadę umieszczania w nazwach tego, co widoczne dużymi literami na tablicach MSI, czyli np. "Ulica Woronicza" zamiast "Ulica Jana Pawła Woronicza". Po pierwsze, jest to forma głównie używana i z pewnością najczęściej będzie wpisywana w naszą wyszukiwarkę celem znalezienia artykułu o tej ulicy. Po drugie, będzie można nadal używać Szablonu:Ulica. Po trzecie, nie będzie problemów z tym, czy umieścić tytuł "święty"/"błogosławiony"/"pułkownik"/"profesor"/"ksiądz" itd., czy też nie. Po czwarte, "Aleje Jerozolimskie" zostaną bez prefiksu (jakoś może przeboleję, ale przynajmniej będzie to uzasadnione jakąś zasadą). Kakarakak 09:16, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Co do zasady nazywania artykułów to zgadzam się, niech będzie w ten sposób, z założeniem oczywiście, że podajemy typ drogi "ulica" itp. Co do obszarów MSI to wydaje mi się, że obszarów i osiedli o takiej samej nazwie, a o różnych zakresach jest na tyle niewiele, że nie będzie dużym utrudnieniem dodanie kilku artykułów tego typu, a jednak rozgraniczy to te dwa rodzaje przestrzeni i dobrze pokaże, co jest co. Tak więc, spróbuję teraz wypisać co i w jakim zakresie ma przejść zmiany. Proszę o ewentualne poprawki. Mikiapole3 09:49, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Pozostają jeszcze indywidualne przypadki. Zmieniłbym na przykład nazwy artykułów z "Ligi świętej Trójcy":) *Kościół św. Trójcy (ewangelicki) → Kościół ewangelicki św. Trójcy *Kościół św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicki) → Kościół rzymskokatolicki św. Trójcy *Kościół św. Trójcy (nieistniejący) → Kościół św. Trójcy przy Długiej *Parafia św. Trójcy (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka św. Trójcy *Parafia św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka św. Trójcy Kakarakak 11:07, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :A co z Grubą Kaśką? Jak dla mnie obiekt ujęcia wody na Wiśle jest na tyle popularny, że link "Gruba Kaśka" powinien prowadzić bezpośrednio do niego. Kakarakak 11:38, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) O, to jest akurat mocno dyskusyjna kwestia. Każdy z tych trzech obiektów jest popularny, i choć wydaje mi się, że studnia jest najrzadziej kojarzona, to właśnie do niej powinna linkować podstawowa wersja, jest to najstarszy obiekt i on dał nazwę dwóm pozostałym. Mikiapole3 11:46, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK, ten tok myślenia także brałem pod uwagę i zgadzam się z nim. Proponuję więc: * Gruba Kaśka (studnia) → Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (ujęcie wody) → Ujęcie wody Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (budynek) → Bar Gruba Kaśka (słowo "bar" określa tu typ budynku) Kakarakak 11:51, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Za pamięci zapisuję, że trzeba będzie znacznie przebudować ten artykuł. Mikiapole3 16:45, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reszta wyjdzie w praniu... Kakarakak 16:55, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Tak dla sprawdzenia przeniosłem pierwszą ulicę: Ulica 17 Stycznia. Co mi wyszło: 1. Trzeba dokonać zmian w kategoriach, aby wszystkie artykuły nie wylądowały pod literą "U"; 2. Przy okazji jadąc po kolei można zmieniać infobox (widziałem, że Mateusz już zaczął). Jak nie ma innych pomysłów to mogę zacząć. Szemrany 10:31, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) :No dobrze, ale pracę miał wykonywać robot. Co z nim? Ktoś umie go obsługiwać? Mateusz Kempisty 14:56, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Miał, jeżeli już chcemy zaczynać tę zmianę to proponuję określić jakąś kolejność wykonywania, natomiast co do bota to należy się skontaktować z jednym z wikipedystów, który podczas spotkania Wikimedia w tym roku zaoferował nam pomoc. Mikiapole3 15:22, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Do zmiany Kompleksowo: * Królewska (ulica) → Ulica Królewska * Czackiego (ulica) → Ulica Czackiego (nie: Ulica Tadeusza Czackiego) ** ale: Jarosława Dąbrowskiego (ulica) → Ulica Jarosława Dąbrowskiego (są ulice Jarosława Dąbrowskiego i Kazimierza Dąbrowskiego) * Dobra (ulica w Śródmieściu) → Ulica Dobra w Śródmieściu * Solidarności (aleja) → Aleja Solidarności * Grzybowski (plac) → Plac Grzybowski * Dmowskiego (rondo) → Rondo Dmowskiego * Królewska (przystanek) → Zespół przystankowy Królewska Dodatkowo: * Kościół św. Trójcy (ewangelicki) → Kościół ewangelicki św. Trójcy * Kościół św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicki) → Kościół rzymskokatolicki św. Trójcy * Kościół św. Trójcy (nieistniejący) → Kościół św. Trójcy przy Długiej * Parafia św. Trójcy (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka św. Trójcy * Parafia św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka św. Trójcy * Parafia Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy * Parafia Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy (starokatolicka) → Parafia starokatolicka Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy * Parafia Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego * Parafia Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego Zalążek artykułu Ta kategoria dawno się rozmyła. Nie ma żadnych kryteriów, co jest zalążkiem, a co nie. Część zalążków jest oznaczona szablonem, część nie. Proponuję zlikwidować instytucję zalążka artykułu, wraz z szablonem i przyporządkowaniem do Kategorii:Zalążek artykułu. Kakarakak 18:43, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) :Można zastąpić zalążki szablonem "Dopracować", gdzie można konkretnie wypisać, co należy dodać. Podobnie można by zintegrować szablony "foto" i "foto_nowe". Mikiapole3 20:49, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Dobry pomysł, ale myślę, że te szablony powinny się znaleźć na stronach dyskusji artykułów, podobnie jak szablony "WEdycji" i wszystkie typowo dotyczące edytorów. Standardowy czytelnik nie potrzebuje informacji o tym, jakie zdjęcie by się przydało; poza tym to trochę nieprofesjonalne. Kakarakak 17:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Zasadniczo niby tak, ale być może skłoni go to do ruszenia się i zrobienia zdjęcia. Zawsze można przerzucić wszystkie szablony na sam dół strony. Mikiapole3 17:30, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) A przez ostatnie 4 lata skłaniało? Co najwyżej ludzie kopiują zdjęcia objęte kopyrajtem. Kakarakak 17:33, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, niby prawda, ale na Wikipedii to istnieje i działa, więc dlaczego u nas miałoby nie być. To, że teraz nikt tego nie robi nie znaczy, że któregoś ktoś nie pójdzie i nie zrobi, może niedługo zrobimy się bardziej popularni to będą chętni. Mikiapole3 08:21, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie widziałem tego w Wikipedii. Możesz zalinkować? Kakarakak 08:44, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :No tak, pomyliło mi się ze stubami oczywiście. Cóż, skoro uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej, to tak zróbmy jak mówisz. Mikiapole3 08:52, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu chciałbym, żeby te szablony były na stronie dyskusji. Kakarakak 08:54, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dobrze, jak dla mnie tak może być. Mikiapole3 08:56, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Jeszcze jedna rzecz, rozumiem, że wszystkie rodzaje stubów (biograficzny, komunikacyjny i zwykły) przekształcamy w "Dopracować" i wszystkie te pliki znajdą się w jednej kategorii "Strony, które należy dopracować", a co do grafik, to jak "foto" i "foto_nowe" połączymy, to jak nazwać kategorię? Proponuję "Strony, które potrzebują grafik". Mikiapole3 11:29, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak, to zgadza się z nazwą tej pierwszej kategorii. Możemy więc w tej chwili ustalić na przyszłość, że tego typu kategorie będą się nazywać "Strony, które...". Kakarakak 11:32, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Czy jeśli dodam zdjęcie do artykułu albo rozwinę zalążek mam wtedy "czyścić" Dyskusję czy zawiadomić admina aby ją całkowicie usunął? Przykład 213. Szemrany 19:37, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Jak dla mnie czyścić, jeżeli to nie jest problemem, nie ma sensu informować o każdej zmianie administratorów. Mikiapole3 20:28, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Zmiany zakończone. Myślę, że można powoli zabierać się za reorganizację nazw. Mikiapole3 15:24, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) TVN Warszawa Zapewne wszyscy administratorzy dostali maila z TVN Warszawa, ze mną na pewno kontaktował się Hani.md, ale nie wiem, czy z nimi rozmawiał. Tak czy siak miałem przyjemność wziąć udział w nagraniu materiału nt. Warszawikii (w środę), gdzie z p. Michałem Traczem i jego operatorem spacerowaliśmy po Ząbkowskiej, alei Niepodległości i okolicach Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich. Materiał ma być wyemitowany w "Stolicy" w święta, nie wiem dokładnie którego dnia. Ale możemy się spodziewać licznych komentarzy na forum TVN Warszawa oraz licznych odwiedzin, także wandali. Ale promocję będziemy mieli bardzo dobrą. Mikiapole3 21:57, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ze mną się kontaktowali i odesłałem ich do Ciebie. Skoro mówimy o promocji, trzeba by rozkręcić grupę "Warszawikia" na Facebooku. Na razie jest tam pusto, więc nikt się nią nie interesuje. Warto umieszczać tam informacje "z życia Warszawikii". Kakarakak 07:08, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) To można robić, a w jaki jeszcze inny sposób można rozkręcić tę facebookową grupę? Mikiapole3 07:28, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dyskusje na tematy warszawskie. Takie typu "zburzyć Rotundę czy nie zburzyć?". Kakarakak 09:22, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :A może założyć by stronę? Było by bardziej oficjalnie. Kakarakak 09:36, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) No pewnie, że tak. Chciałem to zrobić, ale nie umiałem :/ Mikiapole3 12:02, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ja też, dopiero teraz się doszukałem, gdzie to się robi. To może grupę usuniemy, a założymy stronę? Będzie bardziej oficjalnie i nie będą nam wszyscy schreibać po tablicy. Kakarakak 12:14, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tak, myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Mikiapole3 12:38, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Jak już to zrobisz, zmień MediaWiki:Sitenotice i MediaWiki:Sidebar. Kakarakak 12:41, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Czy w rubryce "założono" nie powinno być 12 czerwca 2006? Kakarakak 16:44, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) No w sumie może i powinno być, zależy jak o tym myśleć. Tak przy okazji, co jeszcze można by było zrobić, aby to trochę rozkręcić? Jak na razie z niecierpliwością czekam na materiał w TVN Warszawy, a będzie on najpewniej już jutro bądź w poniedziałek, wobec czego dobrze by było, abyśmy coś już tam mieli. Mikiapole3 17:32, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Czy ten program będzie w Stolicy o 17:45? Zależy mi, żeby go zobaczyć. Jak na razie to możemy tylko dodawać jakieś wiadomości i czekać na fanów. Mamy już 4! Szkoda, że to tylko osoby blisko związane z naszym projektem, a nie nasi zwykli czytelnicy. Ale może jakoś się rozkręci. Kakarakak 21:48, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tu masz materiał, nie wiem czy to całość: LINK Szemrany 17:27, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Pomoc na WikiZapytaj Cześć, jestem administratorem WikiZapytaj, polskiej wersji językowej WikiAnswers. Ostatnio pojawiło się kilka pytań od czytelników Warszawikii (link) i zapewne będzie ich przybywać. Proszę, abyście wyznaczyli z wiki jedną osobę, która zaopiekuje się tą kategorią. Pzdr. Misiek (talk) 12:28, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Zmiany w infoboksie "Ulica" Z nadmiaru czasu postanowiłem przerobić nieco infoboks "Ulica", nową wersję na próbę można oglądać tutaj: Międzyparkowa (ulica) i tutaj: Solidarności (aleja). Ważniejsze zmiany: * linie komunikacyjne w jedynym rządku – dzięki temu ulice bez komunikacji nie mają podwójnego "nie kursują", co czyni niepotrzebną pustkę; * link do Google Maps tworzy się automatycznie i nie trzeba go kopiować; * nowe pola: klasa drogi i kody pocztowe. Kakarakak 12:12, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moje spostrzeżenia. O ile w przypadku artykułu o ulicy Międzyparkowej wygląda on całkiem ładnie, to w przypadku alei Solidarności mam wrażenie, że szablon został "nadmuchany" do granic niemożliwości. Więc: # nie wiem, czy konieczne jest podawanie kilkunastu obszarów MSI (o ile dobrze pamiętam, wcześniej stosowano założenie, że jeżeli ulica przebiega przez trzy lub więcej dzielnic, to obszary MSI można pominąć wstawiając "–") # brakuje mi wskazówki, skąd wziąć informacje o klasie drogi (czymże są tajemnicze oznaczenia 2/3 czy 2/2), # podział adresów na parzyste i nieparzyste jest okej, ale nie wiem, czy konieczne jest aż tak szczegółowe rozdzielanie, np. 66-68a, 70-74 ..., czy nie może być po prostu 66-74, # są linki do kodów pocztowych, czy jest jakiś pomysł do ich dalszego wykorzystania :Ostatecznie może to oczywiście zostać w takim kształcie jak jest, z zaznaczeniem jednak, że wymienianie aż tylu obszarów MSI nie jest koniecznie, a i zakres numerów można by nieco uprościć. :Mikiapole3 13:51, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie bardzo chciałbym, żeby chociaż obszary MSI były podane wszystkie. To moim zdaniem bardzo ważna informacja. Klasy dróg i całe mnóstwo ciekawych informacji można znaleźć w Studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego m.st. Warszawy: tutaj (sekcja Rysunki studium). Tajemnicze oznaczenia to liczba jezdni/liczba pasów jezdni. Szczegółowość w podawaniu numerów ma na celu uczynienie informacji jak najbardziej przydatną. Dzięki temu w Warszawikii sprawdzę, czy numer 88f istnieje, czy nie. Wykorzystanie linków do kodów pocztowych: artykuły z wyszczególnieniem, które dokładnie numery dany kod noszą. Całość faktycznie w przypadku dużych ulic wychodzi bardzo przeładowana, ale w sumie jest niewiele takich długich ulic. Ewentualnie można by zrezygnować z klasy drogi, ale z drugiej strony pozwala to obiektywnie określić, jaka to ulica, zamiast używać subiektywnych wyrażeń typu: "ważna", "główna", "osiedlowa", "niewielka". Mateusz Kempisty 18:53, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) :Niech będzie. Warto by jednak dodać trochę wskazówek na stronie z szablonem w podobny sposób, jak jest to zrobione przy poprzednim. Mikiapole3 19:34, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Wskazówki będą. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu jednak zrezygnowałbym z kodów pocztowych, przecież to wszystko (w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych danych) jest podane w przystępny sposób na stronie Poczty Polskiej. Dopracowałbym jeszcze kwestię przekroju drogi, żeby nie był tylko zestawieniem cyferek, a zrozumiałą informacją.Mateusz Kempisty 06:52, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nie podobają mi się "cyferki" przy drogach - ja bym je wywaliła. Ale na pewno przydałby się tak czy inaczej artykuł o klasach dróg w Warszawie. Jeszcze bardziej nie podobają mi się "adresy". Taką informację można ewentualnie zamieścić w treści artykułu. Przy długich ulicach wprowadza to chaos. Poza tym po co? Jak ktoś chce sprawdzić czy dom "88f" istnieje, to wpisze adres np. w googla i ta informacja mu jakoś wyskoczy. Ta informacja w infoboxie jest zbędna. Uhmm 08:54, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) W sumie racja. To może na razie ograniczę się wyłącznie do zastosowania nowego sposobu linkowania map Google. Mateusz Kempisty 12:34, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nowe linkowanie Google nie zadziałało mi w przypadku ulicy Kordeckiego. Co w tym przypadku: usunąć "ks." sprzed nazwy ulicy czy zostawić stary link Google? Szemrany 16:37, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że wprowadzona przez mnie poprawka powinna rozwiązywać sprawę. Mikiapole3 21:30, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Pomagamy Hej, chciałabym w imieniu administracji Wikia zapytać Was o ewentualne problemy, pytania, prośby i sugestie dotyczące Wiki. Z przyjemnością pomożemy, jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe. Pozdrawiam -- MagdaH 12:03, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Reorganizacja nazw – do roboty! Myślę, że możemy zabrać się za reorganizację nazw, Masti wyraził chęć pomocy nam w tej operacji. Powinniśmy najpierw ustalić co i jak będzie się zmieniało, proponuję, aby na pierwszy ogień poszły ulice. Najważniejsze to zmienić w szablonie "ulica" linkowanie, a potem wprowadzić bota (co zrobi Masti) do zmian. Oprócz nazwy artykułu i przekierowań do zmiany jest też linkowanie w odnośniku kategorii. Czy coś jeszcze wymaga zmiany? PS. Wcześniejsza rozmowa jest na samej górze strony.Mikiapole3 19:13, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wydaje mi się, że na górze temat jest wyczerpany, no może poza Wawer (obszar MSI). Mam pytanie, bo się nie znam: bot przerabia tylko tytuły czy też linki "wewnątrz" artykułów? Szemrany 19:40, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Linki chyba także, to pewnie można określić. Czy coś w samych zmienianych artykułach będzie jeszcze wymagało korekty? Mikiapole3 20:03, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) :Jeśli bot zmienia linkowanie "wewnątrz", to można je ewentualnie ujednolicić, bo na razie są dwa rodzaje: 1. Przykładowa (ulica) 2. Ale na to nie ma raczej wielkiego ciśnienia, skoro teraz działa. No i poza tym w infoboxie "ulica" można np. powywalać linki Google. Tak to nic więcej mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Szemrany 20:12, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Tak naprawdę można od razu wszędzie stawić nowy szablon, bo wystarczy dodać podkreślnik w nazwie ulicy, wywalić link do googla oraz "zsumować" autobusy i tramwaje w komunikację miejską. Co do ujednolicania to szablon jest po to, aby szybkiej wstawiać nazwy ulic, ale nie umożliwia zmieniania wyświetlanej nazwy. Ja bym zostawił. Mikiapole3 20:26, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) :Szablon jest bardzo pożyteczny, myślę, że warto go pozostawić. Trzeba tylko zmienić go, żeby linkował do nowych nazw. Mateusz Kempisty 12:48, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) To akurat prosta sprawa. Myślę, że można powoli zaczynać, choć nie dogadałem się jeszcze do końca z Mastim. Mikiapole3 13:04, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Obawiam się, że z botem nic nie wypaliło, wobec czego trzeba będzie to zrobić ręcznie. Wobec tego będziemy musieli nieco ograniczyć działania – wydaje mi się (na przykładzie ulic), że jedynie poprawimy "szablon:ulice" i poprzenosimy artykuły do nowej przestrzeni nazw, a pozostałe poprawki będą robione "przy okazji" – jak długo działają przekierowania, tak długo nie ma potrzeby przesadnie się przemęczać, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Mikiapole3 16:01, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) :No dobrze, ale dlaczego ten bot nie działa? Mateusz Kempisty 16:04, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie działa, bo jego autorowi się nie spieszy. Mikiapole3 16:57, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) :No to podzielmy się jakoś zadaniami. Mateusz Kempisty 18:02, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Warto to jakoś skoordynować, aby faza przejściowa trwała jak najkrócej. Zaczniemy od ulic, alej, placów i rond (raczej wszystkie są wypisane w artykułach "Ulice w ..."), na początek trzeba zmienić szablon, a potem myślę po kolei, ktoś od pierwszej dzielnicy, a ktoś od ostatniej, no chyba, że będą jeszcze jacyś chętni. Mikiapole3 19:32, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) :Samo przenoszenie nie jest aż tak pracochłonne, więc możemy zrobić to we dwóch. Ja mogę wziąć pierwszych 9, od Bemowa do Śródmieścia. Mateusz Kempisty 07:35, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) W porządku. Robimy to dzisiaj? Ja zacznę jakoś koło 14:30 Mikiapole3 07:46, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) :Możemy dzisiaj. Mateusz Kempisty 11:58, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) No to jazda. Ulice, place, ronda i aleje do zmiany. Mikiapole3 12:06, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) :Uff... Chyba skończone:) Jeszcze trzeba będzie zobaczyć, czy się nie narobiło podwójnych przekierowań – na razie raport na stronie specjalnej jest nieaktualny. Mateusz Kempisty 19:06, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) No ale na to poczekać do jutra i się sprawdzi, ewentualnie poprawi. Warto też zwrócić uwagę na stare nazwy ulic, aby je też poprzekształcać według nowych zasad nazywania przestrzeni nazw. No ale przed nami jeszcze drugi etap: zespoły przystankowe (chyba już mnie pracochłonny) no i korekty opisane wyżej jako "dodatkowo". Mikiapole3 22:13, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) :Poprawiłem podwójne przekierowania, pozostało nam jeszcze zrobić trochę nowych przekierowań według nowego wzoru: # w przypadku ulic o zmienionych nazwach, np. Plac Zwycięstwa → Plac Piłsudskiego # w przypadku ulic o powtarzających się nazwach, np. Ulica Dobra → Ulica Dobra w Śródmieściu, Ulica Dobra w Wesołej # w przypadku ulic o powtarzających się nazwach przebiegających przez więcej niż jedną jedną dzielnicę, np. Ulica Dzika w Śródmieściu, Ulica Dzika na Woli → Ulica Dzika w Śródmieściu i na Woli # w przypadku ulic o potocznie używanych skróconych bądź zmienionych nazwach, np. Aleja KEN → Aleja Komisji Edukacji Narodowej. :Mateusz Kempisty 06:13, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, można to było zrobić przy okazji, bo artykuły typu "Zwycięstwa (plac)" tworzyły by automatycznie podwójne przekierowanie, więc wtedy dałoby się szybko ogarnąć, co wymaga poprawy, a teraz może być już gorzej. Łatwiej będzie z disambigami, bo są spisane w jednym miejscu. Mikiapole3 10:41, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) :Co dalej jest do zrobienia? Mateusz Kempisty 11:24, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) No teraz są do przeniesienie przystanki, tj. z nazwy typu "Nazwa (przystanek)" do Zespół przystankowy Nazwa". Mikiapole3 13:50, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) :Kiedy się za to zabierzemy? Mateusz Kempisty 16:56, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Możemy jutro po południu, rozumiem, że zabieramy się za to podobnie jak w przypadku ulic, tj. ty pierwszych dziewięć, a ja resztę? Mikiapole3 17:14, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) :Możemy tak. Mateusz Kempisty 17:21, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) No to okej. Mikiapole3 17:26, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) :Żeby było konsekwentnie, trzeba by też utworzyć nowe kategorie: np. "Zespołu przystankowe na Bielanach" zamiast "Przystanki na Bielanach". Mateusz Kempisty 11:43, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Mała prośba Proszę o natychmiastowe dodawanie do nowych artykułów pozbawionych zdjęć szablonu Foto nowe. Dzięki temu pojawi się on w odpowiedniej kategorii, a co za tym idzie – zwiększą się jego szanse na zilustrowanie np. przeze mnie. Mateusz Kempisty 17:31, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Rozkłady jazdy z przystanków Wygląda na to, że ZTM wprowadził na swojej stronie takie zmiany, że nasz link do rozkładów już nie działa poprawnie. Póki co nie mogę rozgryźć nowego systemu, więc ciężko mi określić szanse dla jakiejkolwiek poprawy tego problemu. Mikiapole3 18:37, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) :Obawiałem się właśnie tego. Ostatnio ZTM wprowadził nowy sposób przeglądania rozkładów jazdy, po czym przez pewien czas strona ZTM w ogóle nie działała, więc można podejrzewać, że próba się nie udała. Teraz przywrócili tylko przeglądanie wg linii, zapewne tymczasowo. Mógłbym coś zaradzić z tymi rozkładami, gdyby nie jedna kwestia – u mnie ich w ogóle nie widać. Wchodzę w "rozkłady według linii", a tam pustka. Poczekajmy na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Mateusz Kempisty 18:50, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, wydaje się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Aktualizując linię 126 przystanki zaczęły mi się normalnie wyświetlać. Mam nadzieję, że to pozostanie, bo mimo wszystko była nam bardzo pomocne. Mikiapole3 19:01, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) :I faktycznie na stronie ZTM-u też powróciły rozkłady, nawet aż za bardzo aktualne (na 7 lipca). Mateusz Kempisty 19:29, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Głosowania na medale Proponuje zamiast tak jak jest teraz, zrobić tak jak jest na Wikipedii, czyli, że każe głosowanie byłoby na oddzielnej podstronie a na stronie Wszystko o Warszawie:Propozycje grafik na medal byłyby tylko wstawione tamte strony (czyli w sekcji głosowania, byłoby tylko .) Na razie zrobiłem tak z moją propozycją. Crusjer [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crusjer|'''dyskutuj!]]' 06:46, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, w sumie to nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że to trochę komplikowanie rzeczywistości, nie mamy chyba aż tak wielu propozycji, ale można spróbować. Mikiapole3 07:35, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Wykorzystanie naszych grafik przez Stołeczne Biuro Turystyki Z racji mojego zatrudnienia w rzeczonym biurze dostałem pytanie o wykorzystanie części naszych zdjęć w ich materiałach. Co do moich zdjęć to nie ma problemu, ale jak dokładnie powinny być udostępnione zdjęcia pozostałych autorów. Są one zapisane w większości na licencji CC-BY-SA, ale nie jestem pewien, jak powinny być opatrzone (udostępnione mogą być bez problemu, tak działa wikia), wstępnie zaproponowałem coś w stylu: fot. Szemrany, warszawa.wikia.com, licencja: Creative Commons ShareAlike 3.0. Jak wy to widzicie? Mikiapole3 08:34, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) :Chyba licencja przewiduje to? Trzeba podać autora i licencje (bo praca musi zostać wykorzystana na tych samych warunkach - na tej samej licencji) a źródło to chyba oczywiste. 'Crusjer [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crusjer|'dyskutuj!']]' 15:58, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak, chciałem się tylko upewnić :). 16:12, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) Zbliża się nowa skórka, trzeba coś robić! Hej. Nie wiem, czy wielu z was zauważyło, ale Wikia szykuje się bardzo poważnie do wprowadzenia nowej skórki obligatoryjnej (pozostałe zostaną 3 listopada usunięte) dla wszystkich wikii. Nie wiem, czy mieliście już okazję zapoznać się z nią, więc jeżeli możecie to zróbcie to wkrótce i wyraźcie swoją opinię. Zasadniczo zmiany te uszły by mojej uwadze i złości, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy: # Usunięcie naszego logo # Zwężenie miejsca na artykuł na rzecz kilku, moich zdaniem, głupich okienek. Jakie jest wasze zdanie. Mieliśmy już kilka razy pomysł, ale zabrakło chęci, aby przenieść się gdzieś indziej, bądź ewentualnie założyć stowarzyszenie i działać w miarę na własną rękę. To dość poważna sprawa i wikia zapewne nam tego nie ułatwi, więc gdyby była chęć zadziałania coś dalej (sam tego nie będę robił) to można nawet zorganizować spotkanie użytkowników, by to omówić. Zapraszam do dyskusji! Mikiapole3 15:11, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Czy ktoś ma jakiekolwiek zdanie? Podam, że istnieje możliwość przeniesienia się na Shoutwiki: http://www.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Mikiapole3 21:57, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) :Cóż. Jeśli mielibyśmy działać na własną rękę, potrzebujemy sponsora. I Warszawikia wtedy musiałaby utrzymywać się z reklam. Mateusz Kempisty 07:07, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Alternatywą jest przeniesienie się na Shoutwiki albo w ogóle rezygnacja z przeniesienia się. Mikiapole3 12:22, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Akcja promocyjna Warszawikia się rozrasta, ale trudno nie zauważyć, że rękoma właściwie jednej osoby. Dodatkowo jest jeszcze kilka osób w jakiś sposób kibicujących portalowi i kilka, które co jakiś czas cokolwiek edytują. Proponuję pomyśleć nad jakąś kampanią informacyjną. Do zrobienia są na pewno trzy rzeczy: # stworzenie materiałow prasowych i porozsyłanie ich po redakacjach. # stworzenie baneru, reklamy do umieszczenia na innych stronach internetowych. # spopularyzowanie profilu na facebooku - mamy tam teraz 82 osoby. To strasznie mało! Może macie jeszcze jakieś propozycje i przede wszystkim uwagi jak to zrobić (jak już będziemy wiedzieli co mamy do zrobienia). Uhmm 13:04, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) :Zdecydowanie trzeba by było coś zrobić, działam, staram się umieszczać link gdziekolwiek to tylko możliwe. Próbuję też podjąć współpracę z Ryszardem Mączewskim ze strony warszawa1939.pl, gdzie umieszczam krótkie opisy kamienic, oraz tam, gdzie artykuł istnieje, linki do naszych artykułów. :Co do materiałów prasowych to można oczywiście zrobić coś takiego (z naciskiem na to, że kończymy w tym roku 5 lat), ale nie wiem, czy da to jakiś efekt. Wyborcza, Życie Warszawy, TVN Warszawa już o nas pisały kiedyś, no ale może warto się przypomnieć. Co do baneru to ja nie bardzo umiem zrobić coś takiego, ale może ktoś zechciałby pomóc, może ktoś z fejsbukowiczów :). I aby promować się jakoś bardziej na FB trzeba niestety płacić, a do szerszej promocji warto by było założyć stowarzyszenie (ten temat przewija się już kilka lat), ale do trzeba chęci i przynajmniej kilku osób. Mikiapole3 15:46, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Witajcie, ::od dłuższego czasu zastanawiałem się co zrobić, aby rozpropagować Warszawikię... :) ::Przede wszystkim na razie skupiłbym się na przygotowaniach do akcji i ustaleniu konkretnego celu - np. zwiększenie "fanów" na facebooku czy osób zaangażowanych w projekt (pisanie artykułów). ::A propos punktów Uhmm: ::# Materiały prasowe - okej, ale nie wysyłałbym ich teraz. Szczerze mówiąc chyba lepiej zaczekać na 5-lecie Warszawiki, w końcu to okrągła rocznica i każdy portal zrobiłby wzmiankę, artykuł czy może materiał na ten temat. ::# Stworzeniem baneru w ostateczności zająłby się Szemrany (choć jeszcze o tym nie wie ;)). Jednak czy mamy taki budżet (jeśli w ogóle mamy), żeby wykupić reklamy na stronach? Bo myślę, że baner wymienny nie przejdzie - nie mamy gdzie go powiesić (chyba?) ::# Spopularyzowanie profilu na facebooku to chyba podstawa akcji - dzisiaj to chyba najlepsze interaktywne medium. Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że trzeba płacić... Pacykarz 18:16, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Zgadzam się, że można poczekać na pięciolecie, ale ja też myślałam o takim pakiecie informacyjnym, łatwo dostępnym. I tak większość artykułów informacyjnych w ogolnopolskich mediach to są przedrukowane depesze PAP, więc stwórzmy taką "depeszę", żeby każdy mógł ją łatwo przedrukować. :::Jeśli chodz o fb to zacznijmy od rozpropagowania jej wśród znajomych. Posuzkajmy fanpage varsavianistyczne i polećmy je przez nasz profil (z nadzieję, że oni zrobią to samo). Super, że profil jest często uaktualniany, bo to sposób, żeby trafić do ludzi, ale niestety na razie to trafia tylko do tych, którzy już "polubili" stronę. Sposobem do dotarcia do większej liczby osób jest stworzenie np wydarzenia "polubmy Warszawikie". To tylko garść propozycji. Uhmm 10:29, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) :Budżetu nie mamy, chyba że ktoś sam zasponsoruje. Wykupienie reklamy na FB jest oczywiście płatne, działalność sama w sobie jak np. prowadzenie strony jest darmowa, ale przynosi jak na razie takie sobie efekty. Aby mieć jakiś budżet musielibyśmy założyć stowarzyszenie i znaleźć sponsora (bo ze składek to raczej nie damy rady), ale nad tym trzeba było szerzej się zastanowić. Dlatego też rzucam propozycję, aby spotkać się jakoś niedługo na "II Spotkaniu Użytkowników Warszawikii" (pierwsze już kiedyś było) i coś więcej ustalić. Mikiapole3 19:33, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sponsor jest oczywiście fajny, bo daje pieniądze. Jeśli jednak wymyśli sobie, żeby pisać o jego produkcie/usłudze na fanpage'u ludzie raczej nie zareagują pozytywnie, osobiście natychmiast wypisałbym się z fanpage'a strony. Także, jeśli sponsor nie jest koniecznością to na razie bym z tego zrezygnował. Wydaje mi się, że spokojnie poradzimy sobie bez niego ;) W ostateczności, jeśli naprawdę będziemy potrzebować pieniędzy, możemy zrzucić się po np 10zł? ::Myślę, że wykupienie reklamy na fejsie nie ma sensu - jedynie co zyskamy to kilkaset martwych dusz-obserwatorów, które może, choć niekoniecznie coś napiszą, a chyba o to nam chodzi? Chyba, że zaoferujemy im coś konkretnego... ::Spotkanie jak najbardziej, lepiej omówić wszystko w realu i ustalić strategię :) Pacykarz 22:25, lut 2, 2011 (UTC) :No to jeżeli są chętni, to ja proponuję termin między 14 a 18 lutego (jak już będą ferie). Mikiapole3 09:38, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I jak tam? Udało się spotkać i coś ustalić? Krzysiekje 08:59, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) :Na razie nie. Ale ja osobiście zaangażowałem się w pewne stowarzyszenie (dopiero powstające), z którym będę próbował coś działać. Mikiapole3 13:18, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Specjalna:Promocja Hej, Piszę tutaj, bo to jedyne miejsce, jakie znalazłem, które pasuje do wstawienia wiadomości do ogółu. Wracając do tego co chciałem napisać: W rankingu WAM na hubach są wiki bez obrazków więc postanowiłem napisać wiadomość z prośbą o zmianę tego stanu rzeczy :). Ostatnimi czasy Specjalna:Promocja doczekała się poprawek błędów związanych z wysyłaniem i zatwierdzaniem obrazów więc główne powody blokujące ich dodanie zostały zażegnane. Niestety jedna z tych poprawek wymagała wyczyszczenia kolejki oczekujących i po prostu trzeba je dodać ponownie. Sam bym je dodał ale myślę, że sami wiecie co najlepiej tam dać :) — Nana 00:19, maj 15, 2014 (UTC) Nanaki,lepiej napisz to w Dyskusja użytkownika:Mikiapole3 bo na Zaplecze nikt nie zaglądał długo :> 'Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi i co powinniśmy zrobić :). Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:42, cze 7, 2014 (UTC) Takie kategorie do lini autobusów Proponuję żeby skateryzować linie autobusów jakie linie obsługują np.:Linie obsługujące przez zajezdnię jakąś '''BenekJeż ''dyskusja'' 14:39, cze 23, 2014 (UTC) :Zaczęliśmy robić coś takiego, proszę spojrzeć np. na kategorie na linii 101. Niestety ktoś nie zrobił tego do końca. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:39, cze 23, 2014 (UTC) :Ja 'zastąpie tego kogoś.Robię... Ciarkoweczek http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png MOJA DYSKUSJA • 15:50, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) : Nie widzę przeszkód. Przypominam jednak, że chodzi nie tylko o dopisanie tego do artykułów, ale również o dbanie, aby te informacje były aktualne! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:54, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) Dobra, wydaje mi się, że jest gotowe. Jednak Pati133 zajmie się kategoriami do lini nocnych i również których (chyba) nie dodałem. Ciarkoweczek (dyskusja) 16:17, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Zmiany tras komunikacji miejskiej Chcę podjąć temat zmian w komunikacji miejskiej, zauważyłem ostatnio, że podejmuje się tego bardzo wiele osób i często z różnym skutkiem. Chciałbym w tym miejscu ustalić z wami wszystkimi jakiś jeden sposób rozwiązywania tego zagadnienia. Dotychczas robiłem to zazwyczaj sam, w dzień zmiany wpisywałem zmiany w liniach, ulicach i zespołach przystankowych. Taką kolejność chciałbym też zachować. Uważam też, że zmiany powinniśmy wprowadzać najwcześniej wieczorem poprzedzającym zmianę (w przypadku linii dziennych) lub w dzień poprzedzający zmianę (dla linii nocnych). Można jednak, wzorem Kubka w bieżących zmianach na ul. Grochowskiej, wpisywać zmiany wcześniej i oznaczać je symbolami , co spowoduje, że będą one niewidoczne do momentu usunięcia tych znaczników. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 19:24, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Chciałem ten sam pomysł zaproponować :P [[Użytkownik:DanielekKMA|'DanielekKMA]] ''Dyskusja '' 21:04, sie 6, 2014 (UTC) Zmiana "menu" Widzę, że zmieniliście menu, dodaliście nowe kategorie. Proponuję, aby w jednej - Edytuj z nami! - dodać Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany. Byłoby to pomocne dla nas, edytujących, aby zobaczyć jakie zmiany zostały zrobione ostatnio. --BartekBD (dyskusja) 12:36, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) Symbol przystanku okresowego Wiele linii autobusowych ma okresowe przystanki. Dotychczas pod rzeczywistą trasą była sekcja „Trasa w niektórych (np.) porannych kursach”. Trzeba by skombinować symbol przytsanku okresowego i zaznaczyć w nawiasie po nazwie, kiedy ten przystanek funkcjonuje. Qstryk (dyskusja) 21:28, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) :Co więc proponujesz. Na wielu tablicach bocznych w autobusach kursy wariantowe zaznaczone są boczną kreską z kilkoma przystankami (vide 708), a na niektórych funkcjonują po prostu różne tablice boczne i nie ma możliwości zaznaczenia kilku tras na jednej tablicy (vide 733). Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 22:12, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) Trzeba dodać grafikę przedstawiającą tak jak na tablicach: dla okresowego stałego taka jakby „klepsydra” w kółku, a dla okresowego NŻ puste kółko, przekreślone „iksem”. Co do niemożności zaznaczenia wielu tras na jednej tablicy, to bym polemizował. Jadąc kiedyś 725 widziałem tablicę z dwiema okresowymi odnogami, jakimiś ręcznymi poprawkami. Jeśli o oznaczenia na stronie to rzecz słabo się ma z np. 163 i 164, bo wjazd na Powsinek jest mało czytelny. Ktoś chciał przekazać, że odbywa się on w jedną stronę (163) i zaznaczył cały wycięty element jako jednokierunkowy, a na przystankach Wilanów i Europejska linia się zatrzymuje w obie strony. Próbowałem to poprawić, ale moja edycja została usunięta, że wszystko jest ok, ale ja uważam, że nie tędy droga. Qstryk (dyskusja) 19:11, lis 17, 2014 (UTC) :Symbole przystanków okresowych właśnie dodane! Teraz trzeba się wziąć za edytowanie tras... Qstryk (dyskusja) 18:41, lis 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Poprawiam symbole i w związku z tym pytanie: który symbol bierzemy: czy taki: 54px, czy taki, jak na dechach: 54px. Kubek15Dyskusja 23:22, lis 18, 2014 (UTC) Jeżeli już możemy wybierać to proponuję taki, jaki jest na deskach. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 07:10, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) :A jeszcze przypomnę: co z przystankiem okresowym NŻ??? Ten stary teraz nie pasuje do normalnego. Qstryk (dyskusja) 16:34, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) A jak ten symbol wygląda w autobusach na deskach? Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:57, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) :Zobacz tu, przy Polfie na przykład. Kubek15Dyskusja 21:39, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) Widzę. Nadal jestem za wersją z tablic bocznych w autobusach. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 08:07, lis 20, 2014 (UTC) Znaki z tablic zawsze lepsze, bo ludzie je znają. Qstryk (dyskusja) 17:39, lis 20, 2014 (UTC) Wybory Odnoszę wrażenie, że forma "wybory na prezydenta" jest błędna, powinno być raczej "wybory prezydenta" (albo jakoś inaczej?), na prezydenta może być kandydat, ale wybory? Wie ktoś może czy znajdę gdzieś jakąś informację nt. poprawnej formy? Kubek15Dyskusja 13:58, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) :Nigdy nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale chyba faktycznie masz rację, powinno brzmieć to "Wybory prezydenta Warszawy". Faktycznie na stronie Państwowej Komisji Wyborczej mówi się o wyborach wójtów, burmistrzów i prezydentów. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 14:10, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) Zdjęcie w internecie Będąc w "czeluściach" internetu znalazłem artykuł o sytuacji komunikacji miejskiej na Targówku. Materiał opatrzony jest dwoma zdjęciami - moim i użytkownika AndyWorck. (Podany adres wiki)Tutaj link :) BartekBD (dyskusja) 15:17, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) Logo i tło A jeśli chodzi o logo i tło - tymczasowo ustawiłem moim zdaniem najlepszy motyw żebyś mógł ocenić, natomiast tło jest słabej jakości i w sumie to niewiele widać, użyłbym innej mapy - może tej? Kubek15Dyskusja 19:57, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) :(...) Co do tła i układu, podoba mi się! Twoja propozycja mapki jest niezła, ale może spróbować na przykład której z tych: http://www.trasbus.com/plan1938-metro.htm, http://www.trasbus.com/plan1936.htm lub http://www.trasbus.com/plan1975-przewodnik.htm. Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:06, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) Dzięki! Ta pierwsza mapa którą podałeś to, mimo że naprawdę dobrze opisana itd., to jednak trochę przekłamanie, bo nigdy nie mieliśmy takiej sieci metra ;) Z kolei z mapą nr 3 tu może być kwestia praw autorskich. Jeśli dwójka, to czy w sepii czy jakoś inaczej? Postarajmy się poszukać więcej map także na innych serwisach, może znajdziemy coś co się nada :) Kubek15Dyskusja 20:16, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) Może być też np. taka: http://www.mapywig.org/m/WIG100_300DPI/P40_S32_WARSZAWA_POLUDNIE_300dpi.jpg. Mam też podobną mapę z 1924 roku, a na własnym komputerze tylko, waży 55 MB :). Mam też kilka map w dobrej rozdzielczości z XIX wieku. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:20, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Mnie osobiście tło się podoba! I cieszę się, że robimy coś żeby przyciągnąć innych użytkowników. "Szara-ligowa rzeczywistość" jest taka, że mieliśmy dzisiaj około 6995 odwiedzin (taka liczba jest prawie codziennie), a właściwie edytujemy ją my i od czasu do czasu jakiś niezalogowany użytkownik. Będzie trzeba kiedyś pomyśleć jak takich ludzi przyciągnąć na dłużej. Ale... wracając do tematu. Jest ok, mapka jest spoko. A co do mapek z Trasbusa, to chyba nie ma problemu tylko trzeba pewnie uprzejmie zapytać. Ale za to logo mi się nie podoba - bardziej jestem za tym -> zobacz. BartekBD (dyskusja) 20:34, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) :Nie jestem przekonany do tego logo. Widziałbym tam raczej coś podobnego do obecnego logo, no i coś, co nam się ładnie zmieści na fanpage'u na Facebooku! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 07:17, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Rzecz jest w tym, że na Facebooku logo jest kwadratowe, a tu prostokątne, i trzebaby jakoś wykminić dwa warianty. I proponuję pisać tylko na tej stronie a nie na trzech stronach dyskusji, bo się można pogubić. Kubek15Dyskusja 19:00, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) :Jeśli idzie o logo, ja bym widział coś na kształt układu wieżowców i charakterystycznych budynków, coś podobnego do obecnego logo i może podobnego do logo spacerów z okazji 5. rocznicy istnienia, które powinno być gdzieś tutaj: Piąte Urodziny Warszawikii. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:29, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Jeżeli chodzi ci o takie logo (link), to raczej nie. Jest "za proste" i chyba nie o to chodzi. Ważne, żeby w nowym logo znalazł się jakiś ważny symbol Warszawy (tutaj chyba w grę wchodzą albo PKiN i Syrenka). Ja cały czas jestem zwolennikiem loga, który zaproponował nam użytkownik Lisica01. A co do Facebooka – jeżeli przyjęlibyśmy tamtą propozycję to na FB po prostu logiem byłaby ta syrenka, a zdjęciem w tle całe logo. BartekBD (dyskusja) 20:57, mar 2, 2015 (UTC) Aktywność Wczoraj mieliśmy na Wiki "6802" edycji. Fajnie, że jest aż taka liczba, ale nie przekłada się to w żaden sposób na aktywność. Co zrobić by zachęcić anonimowych gości do zakładania konta? Jakieś konkursy? Użytkownik miesiąca? Ubogacić "Warszawawikię" na FB? Co o tym myślicie... Bartłomiej Dąbal (dyskusja) 16:29, mar 6, 2015 (UTC) :Na Warszawikii akurat prowadzę spacer i codziennie wypruwam sobie żyły, aby znaleźć jakieś ciekawostki :p. A co do konkursów to chyba przydałyby się nagrody, a takowych nie mamy :). Ale może macie jakieś pomysły na uatrakcyjnienie fanpejdża? Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 20:21, mar 6, 2015 (UTC)